O Stormy Night
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: It's Christmas time, but fate played its hand and caused a cold rainstorm to come over the land. However, that won't stop them from celebrating Christmas. Warning: Lots of evil japanese curses ahead


**Hello. One shot here. It's Christmas based, even though it is not christmas, not even halfways yet. XD. Anyways, I felt like doing a christmas themed fic after listening to Shariq Ansari's remix "O' Stormy Night" I was originally going to do this off of Legend of Zelda, but instead I chose Harvest Moon for various reasons. Warning, Evil Japanese Curses ahead. Anyways...Let's read craps**

**Danny = Jack**

**O' Stormy Night**

It was a fearful night in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Even though the calender said 25th of Winter, fate called a storm to wash over the little valley. It was dark, cold, and miserable. Rain felt onto the roofs like Gustafa strumming a fast song. Danny looked out the window with a frown on his face. It only snowed a little in the valley, but not enough for snow to fall in chunks. Sure there is enough snow for a snow angel or a snowman, but a snow fort and an igloo would require all the snow that has fallen on the valley.

He grumbled and muttered evil japanese curses as he turned to the tree he had up. It was a plain tree that he had gotten from one of his old trees which beared apples. He thoughted that he decorated it for nothing, but even though they'll most likely have the gift exchange the next day, he still felt it all went to waste. He had gifts for almost everyone, and he worked hard for that. The only time he went out was when he had to feed and tend to the animals. Due to being suprised, his cows only gave half of what they usually gave him. Only a few of his chickens laid eggs, while others hid under straw protecting their chicks and ducklings.

With the exception of the rain and storm roaring, it was broken by a different sound by the scratching of Koro. Danny walked over to the door and opened it to let his dog in. Proudly walking in, he shook his fur and let all the wet drops come off of him. Danny covered his face with his arms as the sudden shower came flying towards him. Letting out another evil japanese curse, he closed the door and threw a towel on Koro to dry him off.

After that was done, Danny walked towards the window again, mumbling evil japanese curses. The T.V. was turned off and shut down because of the storm. There was practically nothing to do, maybe that's why he stares at the window muttering evil japanese curses. However, he was suprised that someone was walking in the rain. The rain fell too rapidly to see clearly who it was, but whoever it was, he's coming over here, or maybe it's a she.

Without further hesitation, Danny walked over to the door and opened it, and a blur came running in, bumping into him. Danny caught whoever it was in his arms and looked at a red head, "Nami? What are you doing out in the rain?" He asked in both curiosity and concernment. "Eh. Nothing important. Was just bored at the inn and thought I'd visit some places." She rudely replied, putting a hand on her hip. Her hair was down completely due to the heavy rain, a bit downer than it usually appear to be. Her clothes weren't that soaked, so he assumed that she just left. She however, had a sack which were filled with presents. Danny looked at it and pointed, "Your actually giving presents?" He asked, wondering if one is his. Nami looked with either embarassment or anger, "What? Is it against my nature to give out presents?" She asked with a tone to match her look that she's giving at the moment.

Danny turned around with a little chuckle. Grabbing another towel, he walked back to Nami and handed it towards her, who took it without a thank you, but Danny was used to that already, "Your welcome" He replied turning around. As Nami let down the towel, a bit dryer, but that's just how much a towel would soak. However, as Nami was about to close the door, another figure came rushing in, apparently crashing into Nami, who crashed into Danny, who fell on the ground, muttering an evil japanese curse, feeling a weight of two people on his back.

"Nami! You took off without warning so Tim and Ruby sent me to look for you" A young males voice replied, which earned a groan from Nami, who was in the middle of both males. One muttering evil japanese curses and another not even caring of her position. "Rock! Get off me this instance!" She snapped at him. Not only is she in an uncomfortable position, but he came rushing in wet as well and she was wet all over again, well her hair was anyways, Danny got wet now. Without hesitation, Rock got off and so did Nami, but Danny was still on the floor muttering evil japanese curses. "You certainly found me quickly" Nami replied, placing both hands on her hips, she still stayed in the middle, where Rock was still in front of the door, with Danny muttering evil japanese curses on the floor. "Sort of knew you'd be here" Rock replied, scratching the back of his head, "Oh yeah? How did you figure?" She answered back, still keeping her position. Rock lifted something out of the bag he brought along, which too has presents. Nami recognized the cover of the book which said Nami's Diary. Her eyes widen and became filled with anger.

"GIVE IT BACK!" She shouted, about to lunge at him, Rock turned around about to run out, but than someone ran in at a blinding speed, knocking the wind out of him, falling behind on Nami, who fell on Danny, who muttered another evil japanese curse. "The hell?" Rock asked, seeing a pretty face in front of him, but than his trance became broken when Nami, despite being back in the uncomfortable position, wrapped her right arm around his neck and used her left arm to tighten the lock, shouting at him to give back her diary. Ignoring Danny's evil japanese cursing on the floor.

The girl, who was unaware of her position of being on top of Rock, yet not even caring of his position of being choked to death. "Hello. I saw you two bringing presents over here, so I thought I might as well come along too" She replied joyfully. "Muffy! Help me!" Rock pleaded, trying to break free. "Oh right, here you go" She replied handing a rubber duck to him she got from her bag she brought along, which reach was long enough to hit Nami in the head, but of course it didn't do much. Muffy got off, still standing in front of the door. "So what are you doing?" She asked, while Rock was aimlessly, swinging the duck back and forth trying to hit Nami. "Does anyone care I'm down here?" Danny muttered to himself. Rock finally gave in and gave the diary back to Nami, who let go off Rock. They still stood straight in the line. Danny finally got back on his feet, only to wide eye when he saw someone running pretty fast in the distance.

Nami saw that person as well and Rock turned around to see why Danny and Nami were wide eyed. Muffy wondered what they were looking at, so she turned around. Something ran into Muffy, who fell on Rock, who fell on Nami, who fell on Danny, who muttered another evil japanese curse. Muffy let out a shriek, Rock let out a teddy bear squeak noise, while Nami let out a grunt. As for Danny, you guessed it, another evil japanese curse.

The man who ran in carried a guitar as well as a bag. "It's dangerous staying inside a shack on a storm. I thought I'd see if I could stay over for a while, but it seems you have guests here. Hope I'm not intruding anything" The male replied. Everyone groaned, and the man got off and helped Muffy to her feet. Everyone else got up, and looked at the new guest, "Gustafa?" Nami asked, who only had a smile on his face, mostly at Muffy, who looked clueless as usual. "While on my way, I found something very vaulable on the ground" He replied, mostly looking at Muffy. "What is it?" Muffy asked, placing her hands behind her back and smiled. Without answering, Gustafa held something up, which was recognizable as a book, and more recognized by Muffy, who's facial expression changed. "You didn't" She asked, knowing that the book was her diary, and judging by his smile, he might have read it. "Now why would I do a thing like that?" He answered, still having the same smile. Muffy, saw through his smile and knew he was lying. She gripped her purse and smacked him hard across the face, forcing him to turn around. He wasn't happy what he saw next however.

"Are you guys playing dominoes? I want to play" A young voice asked and was immediately responded with everyone shouting "NO!" However, the words didn't reach the boy in time as he tackled Gustafa, making him land on Muffy, and repeating the domino effect, ending with Danny's evil japanese curse muttering. "Hugh!" Most of them shouted. Gustafa's guitar was luckily not damaged. Hugh got up, laughing a bit. The young athlete than fisted his hands and put them on his hips. "So what is this merry little band up to?" He asked joyfully, letting drips of water run down on him. Whether it is sweat or just rain. "Your running in the rain?" Danny asked, getting up after everyone else did. "Of course. The rain keeps you from heating up, so you can run longer. A hot shower or bath is also pleasing at the end" Hugh explained, having a little hop in his steps. "I was just running from the villa to the dig sight, then back. I than noticed everyone else was coming over here, so I thought I'd see what was happening. So here I am" Hugh explained his story.

Everyone listened in on the story,even though it was nothing too important. Shaking all of the sudden occured. "What the-?" Hugh replied, when he turned around, he saw what appeared to be a boulder rolling. "Holy-" He muttered, everyone else got scared to move. The boulder than stopped in front of the door hitting Hugh, which knocked him back and caused the domino effect. Yet, again, ending again with another evil japanese curse. "Hey Danny. I was just about to open up my Christmas Special Shop. But it bites that it had to be pouring rain here" The voice muttered, and it turned out to be Van. The fat man with a name to match. Everyone groaned on the floor and got up one by one. "I was hoping you won't mind me staying here until it clears up" Van requested. Danny got up and looked around to see all his guests. "Might as well, since everyone else is coming here" He replied and Van walked in, making everything shake with each step.

Hugh and Rock looked closely at every step he took. "With all the days and years he walks. It's amazing that he doesn't lose weight" Rock mumbled with Hugh nodding in agreement. "I heard that! I happen to be trying a new diet and I am now 150 lb's" Van snapped. Many knew that it was a lie. Only Muffy would be ditzy enough to believe it. "Wow. Congratualations" She replied to Van, who looked at her, "Why, thank you, Muffy" He answered back with a smile on his face. "Don't most scales only go up to 150lbs?" Danny whispered to Nami and Gustafa who was near him. "Yes. But don't hurt the jolly fellows feelings" Gustafa whispered back, with Nami nodding. In truth, she started to get annoyed by Van's bragging on those stupid diets he tries. Poor Tim gets frusterated by that. But as emotionless she can be, she could care less of Tim and Van.

Two more people walked in, but they weren't running, instead they had an umbrella. One was cheerful and the other looked like he could care less if something blew up in here. "Hello. I came because I saw everyone else is coming here. I seriously thought Christmas is going to be delayed until it clears up, but I saw Hugh running over there and people shouting No" The girl explained. Danny was glad that they didn't activate the human domino. He than looked over at the guy, who was holding an umbrella and a bag. "I only came to watch out for her and that Vesta sent me" The male replied, walking in after the female, putting down the bag and folding the umbrella. "Celia and Marlin? A pleasure to have you here. Although it is crowded now" Danny replied, taking notice of the little space he has left now. Hugh and Rock weren't exactly paying attention, except looking over Danny's tree and the presents that lies under there. "What? Are you telling us to leave?" Marlin snapped back. He may be mean, but he has a kind heart, or so Vesta described him. "No, no. You two can stay" Danny said waving his arms in front of him.

Before they could walk further in, a voice called out and all turned to the source of the sound. Another two figures with an umbrella were walking in the rain, but not beared any bags. "Romana is wondering why none of you are at the Villa yet. Me and Sebastian walked almost everywhere and we find that your all over here" The young female snapped. "Thought because of the storm, Christmas was going to be delayed" Nami responded, putting a hand on her hip. "What! You seriously thought Christmas was going to be cancelled just because of this storm?" The girl snapped back. It can easily be seen that she is frusterated from walking around only to find almost all of the residents at the farm. "Well. Why didn't you sent messages?" Danny asked, trying to look over Nami and Gustafa. "Eh. We sent a dove, but the next few seconds, we saw something burnt fall on the ground after a lightning struck" Sebastian replied. Holding the umbrella up for Lumina, who everyone recognized as. Everyone dropped their shoulders with a sigh after what Sebastian has said. "Suppose we'll go over there then" Van replied, walking to get his stuff and making everything shake at the process.

"Everyone else is over there already" Lumina stated and turned around. "We'll see you there" She stated and with that, both Lumina and Sebastian left. Van followed behind, leaving the house with his bag over his shoulder. Once he left the building, stuff stopped shaking in the house. "We'll be there as well" Marlin spoke out, leaving the building with Celia. One by one, everyone left, until only Danny and Nami were left. "Interesting. Are you coming along?" Danny asked, looking back at Nami. "No. I'm going to stay here and guard your house. Of course I'm coming" Nami replied, walking without saying a word. Danny gathered his presents in a bag and went to the Villa as well. Naturally, he arrived last.

"Hello everyone. We are still gathered here, even under this vicous thunderstorm" Romana replied, walking down the steps. Everyone stood there, all of the valley able to fit inside a mansion. "Let's forget this and enjoy ourselves" Romana continued, allowing everyone to walk freely and do what they will. Mostly conversing occured the area. With Rock and Hugh talking to Lumina mostly, who would play her piano sometimes. Romana had her house decorated for the occasion. The light is not out, just the TV, which made it boring at the farm. The tree was probably the largest tree in the valley. Decorated with confetti and colorful orbs, as well as lights wrapped around the tree, shining in different colors. On top was a star, probably one of the brightest lights in the building, but it didn't seem to bother anyone, so far.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten about the cold thunderstorm, in which could result in instant freezing around places. As long as they have fun, who cares what the weather or conditions are? Romana would say at that every now and than. They were having fun, as most of the younger ones were playing a board game, which consisted of two dices, and try to bankrupt the other players, either that or play until they get bored and see who is the richest. For the more mature, younger ones, Rock recently introduced a game called Spin the Bottle. People got interested in what it is, and so most played. However, not everyone were fascinated at the results on what they were suppose to do. This game might have sparked interests in others, jealousy in others, or distaste for others, so Rock called it a game of chance, but they still got mad at Rock, and for some reason, they still played. The mature and old group exchanged stories, more so for listening to Van's traveling stories. To this day, it still fascinated on how he does not lose weight.

The night went on, they exchange presents. Muffy receiving a new dress, Nami, a flower barret, Cecila, a new head band. Danny received new farm tools mostly, while Lumina's cats sent Koro some food, for various reasons. Everyone got useful tools, and new clothes, so it wasn't completely boring, despite a lot of bickering towards Rock for introducing a game.

It was very late, possibly three in the morning due to Van's watch, everyone began getting tired, Hugh fell asleep on his mother's lap, and everyone else was yawning and rubbing their eyes. Lumina already went to her room to go to bed. "Thank you all for coming. Have a nice night" Romana replied, allowing them to leave. However, as Wally tried opening the door, it wouldn't open. "It's frozen shut" He replied, moving aside as Rock began to try. He rammed into it with his shoulder three times before giving up. "It's no good" He supported Wally's word. "How are we going to get out?" Muffy asked, putting her hands in front of herself. "I need to travel home as soon as possible" Van replied, sitting down, since he was too tired to get up and walk around. "It'll probably be easier to open in the morning. Why don't you all stay for the night?" Romana offered, but many refused, however in the end, they all got ready to sleep anyways. Rock was a bit happy for some reason and walked up to Sebastian, "You mean the guys and girls are going to be sleeping in this same room?" He asked, with a smile and a mind thinking of things to do to bother the guys and flirt with the girls. "All will be sleeping, I will be watching" He answered, pointing his two fingers at his eyes and moving it to Rock's, who's mind stopped thinking of pranks.

Due to little space, some had to sleep in uncomfortable places. Danny made a bed on top of the piano, while Gustafa made one under the piano. Marlin made one on a coffee table, while Van made one under it. Of course, with him under it, Marlin actually slept more than three feet off the ground. All didn't mind where they slept, well all but one. "How come I get the bathtub?" Rock whined, seeing a bed and pillow under the faucet and had his name on it. "Because even under my watch, your bound to do something that will have everyone tell you to shut up. Good night" Sebastian replied calmy, closing the door. "Well this just bites" He pouted, crossing his arms before going to his 'bed'. Some slept in Lumina's room, without her permission, so she's going to wake up with a suprise. Some slept on the floor outside, while the older folks, slept on Romana's floor. Since Sebastian is going to be watching for little, immature people, he kindly lended his room and bed to Galen and Nina. Some even had to sleep on the stairs, and regretted that their going to wake up all sore. So without further complaints, they all fell asleep.

_It was peaceful and nice, not even a sound of mice._

_Rock sleeping nicely in a tub, wiping his eyes in a rub_

_Cecilia, Muffy, Nami on three different chairs, dreaming anything, but a nightmare_

_Danny slept on a piano, thought it wasn't fair, but Gustafa slept peacefully, clutching his guitar like a teddy bear_

_Marlin sleeping on a coffee table, dreaming of a fable_

_Van at the bottom, sleeping still, lucky to some_

_Lumina sleeping, yet thinking alone, waited for Santa to call on the phone?_

_Hugh, with his parents, slept on the floor, with Sebastian checking from behind the door_

_The butler moved away, with coffee on his tray_

_Placing a secret Santa Gift, old, but swift_

_One by one, he gave one to everyone. No sound, pretty slow, yet fun_

_Finally, his work was done, a gift laid beside each one_

_With a smile, he greeted outside the window, the light_

_"Merry Christmas to all, and all a goodnight"_

It was now morning, some started to stir. Danny woke up first, not remembering where he was. His senses became more aware as his feet touched the keys of the piano in a loud tone. Waking Gustafa up rudely, jumping up and banging his head on the piano, resulting in a loud yelp in pain. The piano fell off its legs, crushing Gustafa in a loud noise, which woke Van up violently, turning around and woke Marlin by falling on Nami who jumped up, banging her head on a plant that laid over it, coming off its hook, and flew towards Muffy who shrieked and tossed it anywhere in defense, yet landing on Cecilia. To make it worse, Van ran towards Danny in an unstoppable charge and crashed into him, showing he was still asleep.

"The things you see without a camera" Sebastian replied, sitting on the stairs and watched calmly as they all woke up so suddenly. "What happened?" Romana asked as she walked out of her room. Only to be greeted by a shriek of Lumina. "Lumina found out we had guests for the night" He answered, drinking a sip from his coffee, watching everyone groan, with Danny muttering evil japanese curses. "I'm okay" Gustafa replied rather weakly after getting crushed by a piano. "I'm not" Danny replied, getting crushed by a rampaging fat man, who laid on top of him, crushing his whole body, but his head.

After everyone became aware of their senses and stood in the living room, yet again. They started to discuss their secret gifts that they received while they were asleep. "Yay, I got a new hairbrush" Muffy replied in glee and immediately tested it out. "Why do I got a knife?" Nami asked, observing the uniquely designed blade that had a skull shaped medallion at the base of the blade. "Be happy Santa gave you a gift" Sebastian replied, having his arms crossed. "I suppose it'll be nice to cut apples" She added, placing the knife back in its sheath and in her pocket. "Santa gave me a guide on hybrid vegetables. What about you, Marlin?" Cecilia asked, reading over the huge guide and looked over at Marlin, "Anger Issues" He mumbled, looking it over, obviously frowning. "Santa gave me a new guitar" Gustafa replied, appearing without a single wound, despite getting crushed by a piano. "I got a cat..." Danny replied who, like Gustafa, appeared without a wound. Which is hard to believe after getting crushed by a van. "A new scale? Why do I need one? I'm already 150 lbs" Van replied, looking over the present he received. This one went up to 500 lbs.

Before Van could complain further, Lumina came out of the kitchen, which had the washroom in it. "Can someone get Rock out of the bathtub? I really need to use the washroom" She replied, wearing a new dress. "I'll do it" Danny replied, walking into the kitchen, before going inside the washroom, which had a teddy bear on Rock, which also had the gift tag. "Alright, Rock. Get up" He replied, poking him, but Rock moved to his side and continued to snore, grabbing the bear. Without thinking, he gripped his hand on the faucet and turned on the cold water, which woke Rock up in a shout. He was about to run out, but forgot he was in a bathtub and tripped over it, still holding on to the bear. "A bear?" he asked, clearly not knowing it was his. "Your gift from Santa" Danny replied, who had his arms crossed. "Now get out. People want to use the washroom" He ordered, and Rock obeyed getting out, holding the bear.

"Now can we get out?" Hugh replied, wearing new sneakers he received overnight. "You can try" Romana replied, and Wally left to go open the door. "Still frozen shut" He muttered, banging his shoulder into the door. "Well. I'll be looking over the paintings until you guys open it" Van replied, who walked upstairs to view the paintings. "I'll be making myself a snack in the kitchen" Rock replied, going into the kitchen. Hugh sat at the stairs and watched everyone try to open the door. All of a sudden Hugh got an idea. "Hey, Van. Romana is calling you!" Hugh shouted, lying, but this was part of his plan. He didn't even try to warn the other males who tried opening the door. "I'll be down in a second" Van answered, walking down the steps. When he reached Hugh's location, Hugh let out his foot and trip Van down the stairs, who rolled like a boulder, heading towards the people and the door. Everyone took noticed of the rolling man, but didn't have time to escape, so they all flew away upon contact with him. "Hey! Maybe I invented a new sport. I shall call it bowling" Hugh replied proudly, but his plan worked. When Van crashed into the door, it opened up.

"What do you know? It opened" Van replied, getting up and looked over the others. "Well, see you" He ended with a farewell, however. The ground was icy, and thus slippery, so when Van walked out, he slipped into the air and fell hard on his back, sliding into the fountain, getting knocked out. "EARTHQUAAAKE!" Rock shouted, running out of the kitchen with his arms flailing around in the air. Everyone looked at him puzzled, and Rock looked towards the door. "It's open?" He asked, and everyone nodded. "Is it that icy?" Lumina replied, taking a step out, slipping and slid across, hanging onto the pillar that laid beside. "Help!" She shouted, hanging on, like it was onto dear life. "Don't worry, Lumina. I got you" Rock replied, running, obviously forgetting that it was slippery. Thus, he ended up slipping as well. But he didn't grab onto anything, and hit Van in the process, who was still knocked out.

"I can't even move" Lumina replied, staying like a statue, while Rock was trying to move. Everytime he went on his knees, he ended up falling face first. "We'll try to get you" Danny replied, grabbing onto Gustafa, who saw what he was planning. "Everyone, hang on to someone" Gustafa replied, and grabbed onto Muffy's arm, who grabbed onto Marlin, who grabbed Cecilia, who grabbed Nami. Danny slowly went out, with the others following. Danny reached Lumina, and grabbed onto his arm. However, when Lumina tried pulling herself in, she ended up pulling everyone else out. So they all slid out, passing the fountain, by Rock who finally got onto his feet, but Nami grabbing onto him, trying to stop, only to end up pulling him as well, into sliding down the hill.

"You were right, Sebastian" Romana replied, walking up beside him. "Hm?" Sebastian looked over at his boss. "The things you see without a camera" Romana finished, ending with Sebastian's laugh. Hugh walked over and looked outside. "Hmm" He began to think. He ran out and slid on his knees and crashed into Van. Hugh held onto Van and gracefully pushed him around, thanks to the ice. After reaching the other side, Hugh climbed onto Van, who was still unconscience and pushed himself, ending up sliding down the hill, using Van as a sled. Hugh slid up the hill at the side and changed directions, there he saw that the people; Lumina, Danny, Gustafa, Muffy, Marlin, Cecilia, Nami, and Rock respectively, standing in a circle, holding each other to keep balance. "Heads up, guys!" Hugh shouted, with the people looking at the boy, "Hugh, NO!" They all shouted, and Hugh crashed through the circle of friendship, like bowling.

He continued to slide until the sled, uh...Van, stopped passed the bridge. Not as icy as over there. Hugh was able to stand on his feet and look over at the eight who grabbed onto each other again to try to stay still. Van finally opened his eyes, "Ow, my head. My back is cold and I feel like I crashed through people" He replied, getting onto his feet. "Well, you got a headstart to go home now" Hugh replied, looking at Van. "Huh, your right. I'll go on my way now" Van replied and walked out of the valley. "Now to watch the others try to stay still" Hugh replied, sitting on the cold ground and watched as the eight tried staying still, but when one moved, everyone else would fall. "Maybe I'll call the other sport sliding" Hugh replied, recalling the fun he had as he slid down the road on Van. Everytime someone slipped, everyone would fall and someone would mutter evil japanese curses, guess who that was? This eventually went on until the sun warmed the ice and enable everyone else to walk normally. Everyone finally reached their home, including the ones who were staying at the Villa until it was safe to walk.

"Suppose I should go home now" Hugh replied and tried getting up, but couldn't. "Uh oh. Now I'm stuck" He replied and looked around. "Hello?" He called out, but it was completely silent, only a tumbleweed stumbled by. "Well this bites" He replied and tried one last push, which ended in a ripping sound, but he got free. "Mom's going to be mad" He replied, but ignored it and went home anyways.

**I was originally going to base it only on Danny/Jack and Nami, but it kind of wrote itself. Anyways, this was completely random, yet not random as I wanted to write one like this, but it was random on how it turned out.**

**I'm also not even sure if they even heard of bowling, or sliding at that fact, but bear with me.**

**How do you like the poem? Some parts I had trouble in rhyming, I'm sure you can point it out, but I think it looks pretty professional.**

**Anyways, review please.**


End file.
